Helisia
Helisia (or Elisia) is the daughter of Professor Torganis. Appearance Helisia has long dark blue hair like Musa's that goes past her knees. Her outfit is a floor-length robe that has the appearance of a kimono, it has a pink border and pink flowers on a light tan fabric. Before she was cured, her appearance was rather sickly but she is now more vibrant and smiling more. MtA p25.png Personality Helisia was very sick thus causing her to be very weak, however she is eager to go out and see the world once she is better. Helisia seems to be rather friendly too, as she wanted to meet Nabu's friends when they had arrived but had to soon retire. Comics Season 3 Helisia is first seen in halfway into Mission to Andros. As the Winx and Specialists continue farther into Torganis' research labs, Aisha catches sight of Helisia staring at her from behind a pillar. When Nabu and Torganis catch her, Helisia is made to return to her room as she is very frail but, before they leave, she asks Nabu if she will be able to see his friends again. She is later revealed to be Torganis' sickly daughter who had recently found the strength to keep living through Nabu's love; a fact that begins to cause a rift between Aisha and Nabu. While out at sea, Nabu even confesses that he has fallen for Helisia but he promises to leave her to stay with Aisha once she recovers. In the following issue, Helisia's condition starts worsening as the Winx and Specialists continue aiding Torganis in his research. As Nabu and Torganis tend to her, one of Torganis' assistants reveals that Nabu and Helisia had planned to get married, which causes Aisha to lose more faith in her relationship with him. Helisia notices that the Winx are outside and requests to see them, where she quickly takes a liking to Aisha. When she realizes that she must be left alone to rest, she gets a goodbye kiss from Nabu and she wishes him and his friends good luck. When the group returns in the morning, one of Torganis' assistants bursts into his office to notify him of Helisia's condition which has now become critical. As Torganis and his assistant desperately tend to Helisia, Nabu reveals that they need a transfusion or else she will not make it. Aisha offers to be Helisia's doner and after the transfusion, Helisia's condition starts to improve at a rapid pace. Some time after her condition has stabilized, Helisia and Nabu go for a walk outside the research labs, where Nabu tells Helisia that his heart belongs to Aisha, to which Helisia kisses Nabu on the cheek one last time and accepts his choice. At a farewell dinner held in Nabu's honor, Helisia meets Herdan, one of the Andros University students that will be replacing Nabu. The two of them quickly hit it off once Helisia offers the empty seat next to her to him. Trivia *Helisia is the only other girl to date a Specialist while he is in a relationship. **She is also the only girl to find a new love interest after being dumped by a Specialists since Diaspro still obsesses over Sky and Mitzi is never seen with a boyfriend after obsessing over Brandon in the fourth season. **She is the only person to come between Aisha and Nabu's relationship, albeit unintentionally. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Comics Category:Andros Category:Winx Club Category:Minor Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Human Category:Nabu